Bangungot
by D.S.K.27-FT
Summary: Lalong lumalim ang sugat, at patuloy na inasahan ni Erza ang mga bangungot na nararanasan niya tuwing gabi... Dahil they were less terrifying kaysa sa mga nararanasan niya tuwing gising siya... Dedicated to KnightScales29. Enjoy! One Shot NaZa FF.


Bangungot [ERZAxNATSU]

Pair: Erza S. & Natsu D.

Rating: K+

Genre: Romansa / Drama / Galit / Hurt

**An idea I had in mind (if Natsu and Erza were married.) after watching an episode of "Broken Vow", GMA7's Afternoon TV Series. **

**Hindi ko pagmamay-ari ang Fairy Tail o kung sino mang karakter nito. Si Ginoong Hiro Mashima ang nagmamay-ari nito. At kung nangyari man na ako ang nagmamay-ari ng Fairy Tail, pwede ko nang patayin dito si Flare at si Kurohebi ng Raven Tail. [ Nakakainis sila, pero aaminin ko rin, medyo astig si Kurohebi ha. Si Flare, pwede nang baliw na kontrabida kay Lucy sa TV! =) ]**

**At ang astig ni Mirajane sa latest chapter, mukhang nasa Fairy Tail na ang panalo! (Pero h'wag tayo masyadong umasa, para sa mga hindi pa nakakabasa, pasensya na kung sinabi ko na.) O siya, tama na ang daldalan at magpatuloy nat tayo sa kwento. Mag-enjoy! =)**

**Buod: Lalong lumalim ang sugat, at patuloy na inasahan ni Erza ang mga bangungot na nararanasan niya tuwing gabi... Dahil **_**they were less terrifying**_** kaysa sa mga nararanasan niya tuwing gising siya...**

* * *

_**Bangungot**_

* * *

"_Erza, Parehas ko kayong mahal... Ako'y..._"

Bakit kailangan pang mangyari ito? Si Erza ay masaya, kuntento, at payapa nang namumuhay. Ikinasal siya sa taong pinakamamahal niya higit pa kungsino man sa mundo, maliban siguro kay Gray. Si Gray ay masaya, may maayos na relasyon kay Lucy at parating nakangiti. Parang ang lahat ay maayos, kahit isa siya sa mga tumatanda na sa pagiging _mage_.

Pero may hinalikan na ibang pang babae si Natsu. _Someone Erza had never even heard of._

"_Pakiusap lang..._" Bulong ni Erza, habang inalis ang silver wedding ring sa kanyang ring finger. "_M-Mahal kita Natsu... Higit pa diyan, k-kaya..._" Tinignan niya ang taong tanging pinakamamahal niya at iniabot ang singsing. "Pakiusap lang, kalimutan mo na ang lahat ng pinagsamahan natin."

Parati namang ganito; _Natsu would do something_ para ma-depress si Erza o mainis, pero hindi ito pinansin ni Erza _as long as _masaya si Natsu.

SI Natsu ay hindi ang pinaka-perpektong asawa sa mundo; Nandaya siya, nagsinungaling, sinaktan at muntikan nang pagbuhatan ng kamay si Erza. Sinisi naman ni Erza ang sarili, _of course, _sinasabi niya na nararapat sa kanya iyon, pero hindi kailan man naging kasalanan ito ni Erza, maski _isa_.

Mukhang si Erza ay aayaw na pero wala siyang pakialam.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Natsu at umiling. "_Hi.. Hindi! Hindi ko pwedeng kalimutan ka!_" Hindi niya kinuha ang singsing, mga luhang dahan-dahang dumadaloy sa pisngi niya. "_Hindi ko sinabing hindi kita mahal..._"

Pero hindi naman na kailangan ni Natsu, 'di ba? Hindi na niya kailangang sabihin pa kay Erza na mas mahal niya yung ibang babae niya, na pagod na siyang alagaan si Erza, na mas gusto niya na ang kasing edad niya. Natural, hindi iyon naging kasalanan ni Natsu. Pero habang nagpatuloy ang kanilang relasyon, nandaya siya, nagsinungaling, umarte na parang siya ang naging biktima muli...

_**Naturalmente, hindi sinisi ni Erza si Natsu kahit kailan.**_

"_Alam kong mas mahal mo siya kaysa sa akin. Alam ko na mas gusto mo sa piling niya..._" Sabi ni Erza, habang tinitigan si Natsu sa pinaka-inosenteng mukha na parati niyang ginagawa. "_Alam kong pabigat ako, alam ko na mas magiging maayos ang lahat kapag nawala ako..._" Patuloy niyang sinabi, mga luhang tuloy sa pagpatak. "Bakit mo kailangang magsinungaling?"

Ganito naman na parati, parati na lang di-no-_down _ni Erza ang sarili simula nang makasla sila, at hindi umangal rito si Natsu. Pero ngayon, nakikita niyang lumuluha si Erza at pagod na pagod na, _he felt something in his heart break._

"**Tanga ka ba...?**" Pagalit na tanong ni Natsu, _before looking down and a forwn on his face. _"**Hindi ka talaga pabigat, hindi talaga! Oo, mahal ko siya... Tanga ako, dahil minahal ko siya... Gusto ko lang naman na maalagaan ang sarili ko, at yu'n ang nagiging dahilan kaya pa-bigat ako sa'yo... Patawad.. Ayoko nang saktan ka. Galit ako sa sarili ko. Mahal ko kayong dalawa. Hindi lang isa... Pantay ang pagmamahal ko sa inyong dalawa... At napaka-hirap... Hindi ko alam ang gagawin ko Erza...**"

Napaka-sakit, pero napag-isipan na ito ni Natsu nang maigi. Desidido na siyang iwanan si Erza para dun sa ibang babae niya nang hindi nagdadalwang isip, pero...

Si Erza ay _selfless,_ Si Erza ay mabait, Si Erza ay isang klase ng tao na bihira mo lang makikilala at makakasama sa buong buhay mo. Pero dahil kay Natsu, hindi naging masaya si Erza. Pakiramdam niya na siya ay hindi minahal, niloko at sinaktan...

"_Oo, mahal na mahal kita Natsu. Higit pa diyan. Kaya, pakiusap lang, maging masaya ka... H'wag mo na akong isipin pa at mabuhay ka ng mapayapa..._"

_And Erza was broken beyond repair at this point_, at nakikita ito ni Natsu...

"_I'll always worry about you... Pag nakikita ko siya, nakikita kita. Pag nakikita kita, nakikita ko siya. Napaka-sakit... Napaka-sakit..._"

_**Erza was living in an absolute nightmare...**_

Tahimik siyang umupo sa tabi ni Natsu, kuntento na nasa tabi niya, masaya na marinig ang mga bihirang 'Mahal kita...'

Hindi niya pinansin ang sakit _when Natsu cheated on her for the first time_, sinasabi niya kay Natsu na hindi nito kasalanan, na _okay_ lang yu'n, na wala siyang paki-alam... Pero lalong lumalim ang sugat, at patuloy na inasahan ni Erza ang mga bangungot na nararanasan niya tuwing gabi...

Dahil _they were less terrifying_ kaysa sa mga nararanasan niya tuwing gising siya...

Inabot muli ni Erza ang singsing. "**H'wag mo na akong tignan muli, pwede?**"

**Sumuko na talaga si Erza.**

* * *

******WAKAS**

* * *

**A/N: Ayoko man umabot sa ideyang ito, pero... T_T Naiiyak ako eh... Ayoko talaga ang ganitong ending sa kanilang dalawa... Hindi ko kaya eh... T_T Pero sana muli... Na-appreciate niyo ang aking FF. R&R ha! =)**

_**NxE427-FT**_


End file.
